dayzfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:El Tea Couch/Status Report - Week of 03 November 2014
As 0.50 is pushed to stable branch today, it is important that survivors understand a few key points about this latest update in the DayZ development cycle. 0.50 and features specific to this update, as are as always - very early prototypes. While we do iterate weekly on experimental branch servers for both functional, and gameplay reasons many systems behave very differently when exposed to the much larger audiences on stable branch. Additionally, as we blaze ahead towards our end of year goals we will see performance server side bounce back and forth. We here on the DayZ development team endeavor to finish off the year with not only the additional features mentioned in last weeks status report, but with a healthy and steady server performance rate. As always, please use the feedback tracker when reporting issues and make sure to work with your game server provider's support if you are a DayZ server operator. That said, lets revisit last weeks comments regarding changes to how project updates and development info on DayZ is communicated to the Early Access survivors. As mentioned last week, we will be rolling out some changes to the DayZ.com website: *Project Calendar **Experimental & Stable branch updates **Dev Streams **Maintenance **Status Reports **Events *Dev Hub will be moved to the landing page of DayZ.com to allow easier access to the latest news and updates about the development of DayZ *Server Status widget/block - (This displays the current status of Stable and Experimental branches eg: Online / Offline) In addition to the changes to DayZ.com - we will be reapproaching how we handle the dev streams. We will continue with the dev team play sessions - however we will replace the alternating week play session / Q&A frequency with a dev blog / commentary style video that covers the teams commentary on the previous play session as well as discusses and shows things upcoming to experimental branch. As we roll these changes to DayZ.com and our dev streams / blogs out we will as always engage the community for feedback at the official DayZ.com forums. Lastly, as many may be aware - our game server partners recently started rolling out support for the renting of private shard servers on stable branch. To celebrate this, and coincide with the upcoming Christmas holiday we are looking for the best / strongest / most epic / generally most awesome communities. Do you have a DayZ squad, clan, server community, or otherwise group of rag tag survivors? We want to hear about it, and you. Tell us your tale at support@dayzgame.com and the top three entries by December 1st will win free server hosting for their group for a year fromMultiplay Game Servers, as well as the option of private shards (also free) to go with it. ''- Brian Hicks / Producer'' Peter / Lead Designer "With the delay of releasing stable version caused by crashes last week we entered a data freeze mode thus not many new things went into the experimental - mostly safe fixes or tweaks from our side. However work didn't stopped for the team. Currently we are working on enhancement of horticulture with fertilisers and protection against pests. Cooking is being prepared for refactoring and at the end gas cooker and fireplace will offer similar possibilities. Apart from that there are ongoing discussions about construction (base building), zombies AI, inventory and other aspects of the game. Vehicles. As nearly everyone is looking forward to them so I would like to disclose the current status of them a little. Vehicles implementation in the engine itself like handling, physics and other parts was completely written from scratch. We (design) finally got our hands on them as the programmers finished their work on basic needs and they will continue further with their work in parallel with ours. So far we have a driveable V3S with basic configuration in game along with some basic controls and our main focus now is to bring the initial implementation to the public as soon as possible. Of course as it will be just basic stuff for now I would like to point out that it will be not wise to await advanced features like complete repairing with full controls, all parts, upgrading, mounting points, shooting from vehicles and such. All this and much more will be ongoing iterative process like with everything and it will take a while to reach the final implementation so bear with us. Meanwhile you can refresh your knowledge of traffic rules... see you in Chernarus folks!" References http://dayzdev.tumblr.com/post/101849777491/status-report-week-of-03-nov-14 [[User:El Tea Couch|''El Tea Couch]] [[User talk:El Tea Couch|Talk'']] 03:13, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts